


Trying Something New

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, listen it's shudderkin and piss it's not that deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Anton and Larrikin try out a new kink, piss!
Relationships: Larrikin/Anton Shudder, Shudderkin
Kudos: 16





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently in some circles, im known as "the guy that wrote piss for sp'"  
So I figured since I had this on the backburner for a while, i might as well run with it.
> 
> Anyway, say words at me at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr or ask me in dms for my NSFW twitter

It should be known perhaps, that Larrikin is willing to try nearly anything. Both as a person in general, and especially in the bedroom.

So when Anton sits him down to bring up an idea in the bedroom, he's not sure why he's so anxious, really. It's just another kink thing. Nothing to be worried about, nothing to worry about at all.

Larrikin absent-mindedly taps out a rhythm on the bed, "so?" He asks, "what's up? What's the idea?" He grins, and that mischievous glint is in his eyes. Anton fidgets a little.

"Ah, well, it's a bit unconventional, I think-"

"I like unconventional. I like trying new stuff. And weird stuff. 'S fun." Larrikin says matter-of-factly, nodding. Anton nods back, he does. So again, really, this shouldn't be so hard.

"It's, well, it's a bit hard to explain and-"

"Out with it, love." Larrikin cuts him off, raising a brow. Anton breathes in.

"Piss."

".. What?"

"Piss. Pee. That stuff. I want, to like, pee. On you. I want to pee on you and I don't know, do stuff with it. Like, uh, masturbate and, have sex.. Or.. Something.." He got quieter with each word, hoping to any god there may be out there to have sweet mercy on him and kill him now.

Larrikin was quiet, obviously thinking it over. He tapped out the rhythm again, getting his jumbling thoughts into focus. "Okay." He finally said.

"Okay...?"

"Okay. I think I'd be willing to try that."

"Y-yeah?" 

"Yeah!" Larrikin smiled, that cute little twinkle in his eyes. "What about it is so.. Y'know, sexy and whatever for you? Really gets ya going?" Anton began to fidget again.

"The, hmm- The loss of control? And of being told what to do. I like knowing that, even if I can't have, ah, release right when I want it, I'll get it eventually. And there's also the general just, pleasure and relief from emptying a very full bladder. I.. Enjoy the sound? Especially if it's, erm, hissing through clothing because that's how much one had or has to go right then... There's, there's a lot of reasons I enjoy it and find it.. Arousing." Larrikin nodded in understanding.

"Then let's try it!" Anton straightened up.

"N-now?" Larrikin shrugged.

"Whenever you're ready." Anton blushed.

"N-now's good.." Larrikin laughed, standing up. 

"Righty then! Tell me what I need to do!" Anton nodded.

"I don't, have a full bladder right now, so we'd need to fill it up. So you'd tell me what to drink and how often and stuff?" Larrikin nodded. 

"What about safewords an' all this time 'round?" 

"Stoplight system and uh... Jukebox?" Larrikin laughed as he went to go get some water.

"Jukebox it is!"

* * *

They carried on as planned, and Anton was fit to bursting. He swore he could feel the water sloshing around in his bladder with every movement. And, as much as he may loathe to admit it, he could feel his cock beginning to stiffen as the weight of his bladder began to really settle in. He squirmed as he sat on the bed, trying to read. 

Larrikin lay on the bed beside him, napping. He had set rules in places and left Anton to it after talking about it for a moment, Anton having admitted he liked being responsible for himself after that unless he was really about to burst, or needed help.

Anton felt a small pang of urgency in his bladder and huffed. Now was not the time to be getting urgent! He glanced at Larrikin, and squirmed._ 'I could touch myself.. Just a bit,'_ He thought._ 'Larrikin never made a rule against it and.. It would help stave off the urgency..'_ And even thinking about it gave him another pang of said urgency.

He gave another last glance at Larrikin before cupping himself through his pants and underwear. His dick responded to the vague touch by jerking a little, and Anton let out a small whimper. He began to lightly stroke himself through his pants, letting out quiet huffs as he did so. He felt so full, and as he thought about it while stroking his length, he got hard quite quickly. 

Soon, he had to set down his reading to bite on his fist to keep from making too much noise. He needed to stop squirming as well! Larrikin would wake up if he couldn't cut it out soon. But still he gently stroked, thinking over and over about how good it would feel to finally be able to release- warm and wet and so, so _good_ and-

"Having fun?" Larrikin asked, propping his head up on his fist. He grinned at Anton, having most definitely caught him in the middle of jerking off, and grinned wider at Anton's little squeak of embarrassment. Finally after a long moment, hand still on his crotch, Anton gave a sheepish nod. "Good," Larrikin purred. "I love watching you have fun like this, cutie. But what in the world could have made you so.. _Raring to go?_" He asked innocently. Anton squirmed again, and whimpered as it jostled his bladder.

"R.. Really.. Really have to go.." He mumbled. Larrikin raised his brows.

"Oh?" He asked. "How badly do you have to go, sweetie?" Anton's face flushed an ever more bright red than it already was.

"R-really bad, Larrikin. I f-feel so full, hghh.. I feel like I'm gonna burst. I- I really need to go Larrikin, I really do. I'm-" He took a breath in, "I'm gonna piss myself if I don't get to go soon." Anton hated admitting it, but it was true. He was absolutely sure if he didn't get to pee of his own volition, it was gonna happen whether he wanted it to or not.

Larrikin sat up on the bed, purposefully jostling the bed, and Anton's bladder, a little more. Anton practically squealed, cupping his crotch a little tighter. "Larrikin!" Larrikin hummed in response. He scooted up close to Anton.

"Be honest with me, how're you feelin' on the stoplight?" Anton thought it over for a second.

"G-green, green still. I just don't wanna piss the bed.."

"Wanna do it in the bathroom?"

"I wanna sit on your lap when I do it,," He mumbled out, embarrassed to admit that as well. Larrikin nodded.

"I can get a chair. A plastic one or something and sit on it in the tub. Does that sound okay?" Anton nodded. "Alrighty, you try and get to the bathroom, and I'll be right back." Larrikin raced off to find a chair, and Anton got up with much effort to not leak and to the bathroom.

As soon as he got in and shut the door, he whined and squirmed and whimpered. It was like his need increased tenfold and he just about couldn't hold it. He practically doubled over, wanting so badly to hold it, hold it, hold it. He almost could let go, almost. 

Larrikin opened the door, a wooden chair in his arms. He placed it in the tub safely, and went over to Anton. He cooed at him, "poor baby, I know, you've gotta go so bad, don't you?" Anton whined and nodded. He did, he had to go so bad. Larrikin helped him stand up straight and led him to the tub. Once Anton stood in the tub, Larrikin quickly hopped in, sitting on the chair. He patted his thighs a little, and let Anton slowly, slowly sink to sitting on them.

"That's it, good boy.. You're doing so good." Anton whimpered. "Alright sweetie, last chance to back out okay? Do you wanna?" Anton quickly shook his head no, he wanted this so badly, he did, he did, he did. He whimpered.

"Now? P-please?" He looked into Larrikin's eyes and Larrikin had to fight everything to immediately give in.

"Not yet baby, just a minute more, just a minute." Anton could have sobbed! A minute more, he barely felt like he could last another second. And just to make matters worse, Larrikin started to gently rub and massage on Anton's bladder. He immediately started squirming.

"La-larrikin I can't! I can't hold it if you kee-keep that u-uP!" A small bit of piss escaped him and he whined again. Larrikin kissed his neck and kept massaging.

It was so much, Anton was so full he swore he was going to burst and then-some. He had to pee so badly, he needed it so badly he felt like he could cry. But the feeling of holding was nonetheless incredible, and he wanted it to stay forever as well as make it go away as soon as he could. Larrikin began to press kisses up his neck. "I've got you, dear, I've got you. Soon.." He mumbled against Anton's neck.

Anton squirmed more. Soon. He could hold it, he'd get to let go soon. Soon. He bounced his leg, whimpering as it jostled his bladder but give him more hold. "L-larrikinnn,," He whined. Larrikin gently shushed him, rubbing the small bulge made by his full bladder. _"Pleaseee,"_ He continued. Larrikin kissed him sweetly. Right when Anton was sure he could hold it no more, Larrikin pressed firmly into his bladder.

"Let go, sweetie," He said, and Anton did. At very first, it was a trickle and Anton could have cried, he needed it to go faster. But then, his body relaxed, and the trickle became a steady flow. Anton's face was cherry red, and he wiggled his hips on Larrikin's lap as he let go. Larrikin himself was feeling very warm, and couldn't help but let out tiny noises as he felt the warm piss cascade down their legs. "Oh, oh gosh, what a good boy,,, You're doing so good for me." 

Anton shifted his hips again, whining as he pushed his forehead to the crook of Larrikin's neck. "Th-thank you! Thank you, S-sir, thank you. I love, I love being your good boy,,!" The piss hissed through the fabric of Anton's pants, pooled and dripped and flowed down. 

Thank god, after moments, the flowed slowed, then trickled to a stop. Anton as finally relieved, and he shuddered from the feeling. He shifted his hips on Larrikin's legs, feeling the wet drag of piss-soaked cloth on his dick, and let out a small moan. Larrikin hummed, rubbed his back as Anton rut some more, then stopping him. "H-huh?" Anton opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them from the pleasure, and squirmed. Larrikin smiled and tutted, rubbing a hand on his inner thigh. When Anton let out a soft noise, Larrikin let his hand travel to the button and zipper of Anton's pants, undoing them and pulling out Anton's cock.

Anton shivered, bit on his fist as he realized how sensitive and close already he felt. He didn't realize how much this would arouse him when he first suggested it, but surely was not going to go back on it now. He thrust his hips upwards just a bit in Larrikin's feather-light hold, and whimpered at the slick sound from doing so. Larrikin hummed, then leaned forward and began planting kisses on Anton's neck while stroking him. Anton grunted quietly, and whimpered, he felt so good already.

Larrikin took his time with his other hand, unzipping his own pants and pulling his dick out. He fumbled with his balls for a moment, gently squeezing on them and groaning into the kiss he was placing on a tender part of Anton's neck. "Oh,,, Oh _fuck_.."

Larrikin, admittedly, could be quite easy to bring to orgasm, and with the idea he had during Anton's release, he was eager to get there. He chased his own orgasm quickly, and without fanfare, stroking up and down and playing gently with the glans. He brought himself close quickly, and was soon bucking his hips, Anton batting away the hand that was on his own dick and began playing with it himself as Larrikin came, shooting ropes of cum his his stomach and their hands.

Anton let out a noise of frustration at Larrikin already having came, and stroked quicker, breathing turning a bit ragged. Larrikin slowed Anton's hand and Anton grumbled. "Shh, shh,, Slowly, slowly, I'm- ah- I'm gonna make it feel better." Anton tilted his head but complied, stroking slowly. He teased his slit and felt all his muscles clench up with pleasure for a moment, and he groaned. Larrikin bit his lip as his dick softened and pointed it to Anton.

Soon urine began to trickle out of Larrikin's dick and Anton whimpered, stroking faster without thinking, "ah- ah- ah-! L-larrikinnn~!" he mewled. He whimpered and stroked faster, strokes slick with his pre-cum and Larrikin's piss. It was so warm and the urine was getting just the right spot and-

Anton let a choked out moan as he felt all of him reach peak. He came in long ropes, not stopping stroking until he was finished cumming. He leaned against Larrikin, letting out a soft little whine. Larrikin kissed his cheek and held him close. "Good?" He asked after a moment in the silence, and Anton laughed, nodding his head quickly. "I'm glad, heh.. Now, let's clean up, yeah?" 


End file.
